left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle
Rochelle is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Rochelle Aytes. She is 26-years-old and comes from Cleveland. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. She was recently promoted and was sent to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Description Rochelle had been trying to get her career together when the Atlanta outbreak gave her a shot. Assigned to Savannah to cover an evacuation center, she finds herself stranded in the chaos, but she's not the type of person to lie down and die. She grabs a gun and bands together with what's left of society. Her T-shirt features the image of the band, Depeche Mode.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes * [' ''When shot '''] "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" * "I hope that was an accident!" * "Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" * "Somebody shot me..." * "Eh eh eh eh, eh... seriously?" * [' ''When pounced by a Hunter '''] "Oh god, it's in my ear!" * "Burn, mother—!" * [' ''When she sees the "where is CEDA? graffiti in The Quarantine '''] Where is C.E.D.A.? All I see are the zombies... * [' ''When reviving Coach '''] "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." * [' ''When reviving another player '''] "You're gonna' have to suck it up, we need you a little bit longer." * [' ''When healing '''] "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." * [' ''When she is covered by Boomer's bile '''] "He just... vomit." (she says it even if he exploded on her) * [ ''When she grabs an axe'' ]' "Axe me a question, I dare you." * '[ ''When she grabs a cricket bat'' ] '"Gonna whack somethin' with this" * '[ ''Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever'' ] '"When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else" * '[ ''While pulled by a Smoker'' ]' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" * '[ ''At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site'' ]' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door." * '[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever'' '] '"Everyone, on the ferry!" Trivia * The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 have changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer she is wearing an orange shirt, but currently, the color has been changed to pink. * Her hair has also received some minor changes, it's color has been changed from brown to black and is getting shorter. * Rochelle has a sort of French accent to her voice. Which might lead to a possible relation to "The Parish" campaign. * Rochelle's hair is now the shortest yet. It went from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. Gallery Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2